The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inuppear’.
The new Nemesia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Nemesia hybrida Inuprasp, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,978. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Inuprasp in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany during the summer of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since the summer of 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.